


romeo, save me

by demi_god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a little interactive fic, a little interactive game, for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: steo interactive fic
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the end result is in your hands

The Stilinskis and Raekens have been feuding for decades - something about land and territory and then prosecutions. Although there had been a sort of compromise that led to a ceasefire, the families still find ways to provoke hostility on one another. 

So, you see, this relationship between Stiles and Theo - their respective clans' heirs - is forbidden. Expectations of them involve insults and sabotage and punch exchanged when they cross paths - and, well, the couple did all of those in the beginning. Now?

Now, they still find themselves in entanglement but for a more carnal, toe-curling, passion-filled setting. Stiles and Theo leave bruises in each other in the shape of bites and fingers that are not _exactly_ unwelcome. Over time, their physical relationship has evolved to a more emotional one, and well, that's a big problem.

Both of them are pre-arranged by their families to marry strangers. They are to wed people from ancestry allies, but still technically foreigners.

Theo has a plan on running away, and Stiles - he's fallen in love, too. It's probably stupid, and they may regret the decision in the future, but to hell with it. Stiles will cross that bridge when he gets there. For now, he will be a dumb adolescent who listens to his heart and silences his brain.

There's a ball at the Stilinski's to welcome their visitors and to formally introduce Stiles to his betrothed. The thought leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He doesn't even know who it is yet. His father had said it's going to be a delightful surprise. Stiles reserves the right to disagree.

Theo knows someone who will help him sneak into the dance. He instructs Stiles that he will be wearing a full-face mask - something that, for some reason, is not popular on masquerades - so it's easy to spot him among the crowd. It's perfect.

But the thing is, it's not _that_ perfect. When Stiles enters the ballroom, _four_ individuals are wearing full-face masks. All of them seem to have the same build, and he can't judge by height because the shoes can factor into the difference. 

He huffs in determination. He will have to depend on luck and marches to the man with a

[**BLACK MASK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206342/chapters/66454949) \- or jump to Chapter 2

[**RED MASK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206342/chapters/66454960#workskin) \- or jump to Chapter 3

[**BLUE MASK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206342/chapters/66454969#workskin) \- or jump to Chapter 4

[**PINK MASK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206342/chapters/66454970#workskin) \- or jump to Chapter 5

(good luck!)


	2. black mask

It's Scott under the black mask, Stiles's _protective_ and extremely _filial_ step-brother, and he learns about Stiles's plan to elope. He immediately leads Stiles to their father, and they intercept Theo before he can escape.

Stiles is sent to Europe the next day against his will. Theo receives a beating before he's shipped back to his parents. He's married off to his female intended, Tracy, and the strife between houses ignited once again.


	3. red mask

Stiles lucked out because it's Theo under the red mask. He immediately whisks Stiles away. They manage to avoid the guards and find shortcut routes - credited to Theo's associate - from inside the mansion to an exit in the thick of the forest.

They run away, far away, and despite the trials and mazes - two rich children who didn't have to work for a day in their lives suddenly have to survive the world on their own - they did live contentedly with each other.

And, who knows, they may come back one day.


	4. blue mask

Of all people, Stiles happens upon Derek Hale, an old flame, under the blue mask. Unbeknownst to him, it's Derek that his father has arranged for him to marry. That's why he had said that Stiles would be happy with his choice. He had not minded Stiles's romantic preference for men, but Derek is much older than him, and their involvement had once seemed absurd.

When Derek sees him, the older man immediately seizes him into a tight hug and swoops in for a kiss right in the middle of the dance floor. He's unable to pull away because his mental capacity momentarily lapses. Their families flock them immediately, excitement in their faces, and the next time Stiles sweep his eyes in the party, there's remarkably one less mysterious masked man in the room.

Theo has always been jealous of his past with Derek. After all, Stiles had once loved him with all his heart. 


	5. pink mask

Under the pink mask is Liam, Theo's secret accomplice. He doesn't have any idea what color mask Theo's wearing because they didn't plan on having more than two people in full-face masks.

Liam dances with Stiles for a little and then sends him to choose one more time. Stiles has a second chance to pick another, and he can't repeat the mistake.


End file.
